I'd Rather Die Than Meet You
by ThirteenLuckyStars
Summary: It was his first year, college was going to be awesome for him, everything was going to go great. He was ready, Matthew was ready to encounter anything. Anything at all. Nothing could go wrong. Well that was what he thought until he met Alfred's friend.


**Hai there everyone~ SO before we start with the fluffiness and awesomeness you should know that this is my first fic on here. There will be another one but I'm still caught up with the pairing I want to use. Should it be another Prucan or a USUK one? Hm, Idk life is fll of decisions T-T Anyways this is Jackie and her two of her awesome goldfish with a Prucan fic. Hope you like it~  
>Rating: <strong> T for now w

**Disclaimer; **I don't Hetalia so yeah dun sue me cause I need to get another goldfish.  
>-<p>

**Chapter 1; **You're the worst roommate ever.

"Oh finally, Alfred! They accepted you! Dear Lord, this is the happiest day of my life~" were the jovial words and happy tones both Alfred and Matthew could hear ever since they received their mail this morning. The sounds of Arthur's satisfied yet surprised voice filled the neighborhood causing everyone to cheer and laugh. "But aren't ya gonna miss me, Iggy? C'mon I know you'll start weeping about it from the moment I-" came Alfred's voice, enthusiastic as always but interrupted by Arthur's sudden commentary "Oh, nonsense at least now I can enjoy a nice cup of tea without being drenched in it." An awful memory for Arthur yet an amazing prank Alfred had once made. Alfred began to whine pulling off a pout yet Arthur merely smirked; however, their argument was interrupted by a fake cough. "Um, Arthur I-I'm going to College w-with Alfred as well" Matthew said sheepishly, head lowered, eyes dropping to the rug underneath him, he hated his powers of invisibility yet we were all born with something special, _right_? Arthur narrowed his bushy eyebrows "Hm? Oh yes Matthew! Congratulations~ Both of you. Now start packing, you've got an amazing day tomorrow." he exclaimed with a surprisingly happy voice while spinning on his heal and side-commenting a 'So will I' . Both brothers watched the British man disappear into the house.

Alfred turned towards Matthew whom has begun packing his things, everything he owns. Separating each and dividing everything into boxes which were practically thrown on the floor by the exceedingly happy Arthur. "Wait what are you doing?" Alfred asked in a high toned voice. Matthew jumped at the sudden question and sent a glare towards his brother "What do you think I'm doing? Obviously, I'm packing my things or have you forgotten that we're going to college tomorrow?" Alfred sighed "Y'know it kinda sucks that we only have a short amount of time for this 'packing' thing. " He used his awkward hand gestures. "I mean not for me, but for you Mattie! You're too small and delicate for this type of thing which is why I'll be your hero and help you! " Matthew flinched at the sudden 'short and delicate' comment "What the hell Al! "

"What?" 

"Start packing already!" 

"Wait! Don't be mad please~" 

"Alfred, just start packing already!"

-^O^-

Smooth sunrays painted it's way through Matthew and Alfred's room, allowing themselves to land on the soft carpeted floor. Matthew's violet eyes were still closed taking in the motherly care of Spring, smiling sincerely as he enjoyed the peacefulness . The Canadian felt warm sunrays linger on his cheeks he loved this feeling and usually craved for it when he hid under his covers during a cold winter night, but it was Spring now and the wonders of April have returned once again. Spreading their love and soothing the tired Winter souls- But what was this?- Matthew felt some liquid drop to his jaw line he wondered about the possibilities of the source of this water-like substance, a crack in the ceiling maybe? But that was a rare possibility for it can't be raining outside. He slowly forced his violet eyes open only to see a familiar pair of blue ones staring at him from above, he yelped and practically jerked himself out of bed. He sighed and looked at Alfred *Who is wearing Buzz Lightyear PJs btw* with a murderous shade in his amethyst eyes "Are you serious? Even when I'm asleep you torment me? Why?" Matthew's face suddenly formed a pout, and let out a nervous sigh. He walked closer to Alfred "Sorry for that Al, I know, I'm nervous about today as well , eh?" He didn't like to shout at his brother although shouting for him was usually even with Alfred's normal tone of voice. Matthew always hated the fact that he couldn't raise his voice as much. He felt weak when he talked, shy, and down-right weird, therefore he chose not to talk that much. Matthew noticed a smile creep it's way on Alfred's face and chose to smile back, reassuringly. "Okay then, bro! Lets head out and explore the wonders of this amazing world~ Don't worry about the evil shadows and deathly traps we come across for I am your Supah Man~" Alfred practically sang and turned towards a face-palming Matthew. "Mon Dieu, there is something very wrong about you Mon frère" yet Alfred just grinned happily and ran to his closet to change chanting a "To infinity and beyond!" expression.

"Oh what a lovely day~ I am so happy!" Arthur's chants were heard from upstairs. "Aw, Mon Cherri I have never seen you so happy before" exclaimed Francis while skipping into the room and towards the British man to seal him into a passionate embrace. Arthur struggled "Get off frog, don't you dare ruin this day for me! Now" Arthur cleared his throat "go bid your farewells to the children they will be on their way to college in half an hour, and then it's hallelujah for me~" Arthur beamed with a bright face, his forest green eyes bright and telling. Francis almost fainted on the way the Brit was behaving and suddenly locked him in another hug.

After several perverse efforts of trying to smooch with Arthur, Francis gave up and went upstairs to check up on how both brothers were doing. The four men shared a very welcoming two- story house, it was an ordinary family house and both brothers were sure that they were going to miss every inch of it. Beige wallpapers covered most walls with delicate decorations of crimson colored flowers stretched around beautifully, the front door a dark blue of color, a shade Alfred picked. Said the color would bring out his eyes making the other men dread the fact they promised the American that he gets to pick out the color of the door if he behaved for a couple of months… Lets just say Alfred stored a good bunch of pranks during those two months of silence.

The father figure practically choked the brothers in a bone-crushing hug. Matthew and Alfred both gasped for air after that thrilling embrace... The now empty room made Francis sigh, he looked around and sighed even more. Then after what seemed like a good minute everyone was sighing except for Arthur who was humming excitedly. "Oh Mon fils how I will miss you so" spoke the Frenchman sadness and longing in his voice, Alfred whined "Jesus Christ Francis, ya don't have to cry about it!" He then pouted and suddenly blurted out, sniffling "I'm gonna miss ya too, Frenchie! " but then straightened his structure and spoke to himself "No! I'm the hero. Heroes don't cry~ Uhhh, it was nice servin' with you!" Alfred held out a hand to Francis whom awkwardly shook it, confused by Alfred's fast mood swings. Francis glanced at the Canadian whom was sighing, looking down at the purple carpet under his feet. The Frenchman suddenly skipped towards Matthew crushing him in yet another fatal embrace "Oh Mon Mathieu, pensez-vous que vous serez bien avec Alfred?" Matthew grinned happily, thankful the Frenchman didn't forget about him he replied cheerfully, "Oui Papa." He hugged back although his insides were probably paying the price.

-^O^-

Matthew got into Alfred's car, he comfortably sat in the passenger seat hoping Alfred would get into the car soon. I swear the boy hasn't stopped hugging both father figures, yet it was a good reason to tease Alfred later about it, Matthew thought. The Canadian sighed. _Maybe I could make good friends in college. _College would be better, he never made so many friends at school, just acquaintances and a Finnish boy named Toni. But he was merely a friend, at least he was nice enough to notice Matthew, unlike Alfred whom everyone basked in the glory of his…_Alfredness?_ Matthew couldn't find the right word. Yet he craved good companionship and he wished he could seek what he was looking for at college.

Alfred suddenly got into the car, the pop of the handle of the car door made Matthew jump and apparently making his train of thoughts run into a brick wall as well. The younger brother glanced towards the American, bright violet eyes gazing at the other blonde's expression, he's never ever seen nervousness on Alfred's face before, as if the man was immune to some sort of disease since he's usually so care-free. Alfred sighed looking at the open road in front of him, both hands on the steering wheel, breathing calmly. "It's just college, Al." A quiet voice came from his right. Alfred's eyes widened "Just college?" He looked at Matthew still with that stunned expression on his face, Matthew backed away a little afraid of this mood a bit. "Do you know the meaning of this? We've finally moved out! Who knows what'll happen next, we'll then have to get j-jobs!" He stuttered at that word making Matthew shrug. The Canadian rose an eyebrow "S-so?" He said with a shaky voice afraid that Alfred would just snap right here, right now. "So! Then we'll have to get a family! Do you know what that means? If we don't we'll then be lonely with fifty six cats and I'm a cat-person so it's possible! If not then living in a hen house with a dozen chicken to keep you company!" Okay, now Alfred was throwing a tantrum. Matthew reassuringly placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, "everything will be fine, don't worry." He smiled hoping that Alfred would simply focus on the positives, for the American was starting to give Matthew goose bumps. I mean, come on, how could he end up with chickens? He thought for a second then gulped…_It was possible?_

"OKAY!" Alfred finally snapped, he placed his hands on the steering wheel, his leg pushed on the accelerator. Matthew held his breath, but then let it out again when he realized that there was no movement. Why aren't they going yet? Alfred gave a worried look then shouted "Ahhhh! Fate doesn't want us to go!" Matthew looked at Alfred who had both hands on his cheeks, looking almost like that horrific person in his favorite painting. The Scream, he chuckled at the sudden comparism and noticed the jingle that emerged from Alfred's pants. "Eh Al, you just forgot to turn on the car." Matthew pointed to the keychain that was attached to Alfred's belt. The American looked at it and made an Oh-how-could-I-forget look on his face. He then inserted the key and finally said " OKAY! Again. Lets zoom outta here~" Matthew smiled and looked out of the window only to see both Francis and Arthur whom just stood there. The Canadian laughed at their situation. Arthur was motioning the two brothers to drive the hell of here while Francis was sniffling, an arm of his surrounding Arthur. Matthew waved his goodbye as the car took off .

-^O^- 

Gilbert settled down, unpacking his things. He was told that his roommate was a very entertaining man. He smirked and wondered "I hope he could deal with my overload dose of awesomeness." The Prussian chuckled to himself and looked around the medium sized room, it was a fair room. Hardwood floors, closets in which Gilbert filled with his expensive clothes, they were placed across each bed. Nightstands which usually held clocks that were probably cursed a thousand times from waking up someone with irritating alarms. Two beds aside from each other, one on each side of the room. His roommate's bed seemed to have to have some sort of orange cover on it and what was this? Tomatoes? His roommate's bed had tomatoes drawn on his bedcover. _That was something you don't see everyday. _Gilbert thought to himself. He began to miss back home where everything was simply made of gold, it was as if King Midas himself lived in that house- Well, mansion- of his. Where everything seemed to satisfy him and was what an awesome person like himself wants. He looked at the bathroom and thought about how he was able to share that with some stranger. The Prussian sighed, the door next to him opened, Gilbert jumped at the pop of the door handle. Spinning on his heal, he faced the door only to see a good looking man in front of him.

Gilbert looked him over. Slightly tanned skin which looked smooth and soft, curly brown hair that fit perfectly with his visage, which were just above his forest green eyes that shone looking at the Prussian. There was a smile which seemed that it was glued on that handsome face. Gilbert liked this atmosphere although nothing has been said yet. "Hey there!" Gilbert started, waving a hand. The man in front of him grinned " Hey amigo! So you're my roommate? You look like an awesome ser humano ~" The apparently Spanish man exclaimed, giving a friendly grin. Gilbert's eyes widened. This person was..was…Magnificent! The Prussian suddenly ran towards the man, hugging him in a friendly manor, yet choking his guts out in the process. The Spanish teen was surprised and couldn't think of anything but pat the stranger's head. "Sorry!" Gilbert apologized and let go of the struggling man, "Just a little excited~" He continued, the man in front of him held out his hand "My name's Antonio Fernandez Carriedo" He introduced himself with a bright smile, Gilbert shook Antonio's hand and introduced himself as well "Name's Gilbert Beilshmidt!" He said in a monotonous voice. "So, Gilbert. Want to hang around the campus amigo? Our classes won't start until tomorrow!" Said Antonio happily making a lets-go gesture. Gilbert nodded and practically skipped out of his room with his new friend. Hoping not to stumble upon any problems now that he started college. 

-^O^- (Just changing the scenes here).

Matthew and Alfred both walked to the college entrance with their bags. The college was pretty impressive, a grand building with amazing architectural magnificence. A huge clock was overlooking everything in the university from it's place on the tallest structure of the college's building. And lets not forget the incredibly large courtyard which held various trees and plants, it was a place for student's to relax and hangout. Both brother's stared in awe at the amazing operation. "I'm sure we're gonna have lotsa fun here, don't ya Mattie?" Alfred smirked, elbowing his bother; however, Matthew who was still dazed by the beautiful scenery shook his head and muttered a "yeah". After registering their names, Matthew and Alfred went to check their room. Matthew sighed " Wasn't 18 years of being your roommate enough? We're even roommates in college as well?" Alfred pouted "Y'know that hurts my heart! C'mon y'know I'll be your hero and keep you entertained~" The American sang. Both brothers walked through the long hallway until they reached their room "108" Alfred said looking at the small card the supervisor in charge gave the brothers when registering. "Guess this it. You got the keys, Alfred?" Matthew said softly looking at his brother who was searching the back pockets of his jeans "Uhh, w-where did I put iiiiit?" Alfred looked around himself nervously. Matthew face-palmed " Why did the heavens curse me with a nuisance like you?" He muttered to himself. "I swear I had it right!- Oh here it is~" Alfred took the keychain that is usually connected to his belt and disassembled a key from it. "Here's your key, Mattie! Safe and sound~" The American chanted giving the key to his brother and chuckling lamely. Matthew took it and unlocked the door "Next time, I'm taking responsibility of something like this." The Canadian said yet there was no reply . Both brothers entered the room, eying it. "Coooooooooooooooooool!" Alfred sang running around in circle in the middle of the room. Matthew chuckled and mimicked Alfred, they both felt very childish at that moment but they didn't care.

A few stares were given to them from the people passing by their room. Both brothers laughed at their first impression to people, but boys will be boys in the end. Matthew chuckled some more and went to close the door. "All that laughing makes me want to tinkle!" Alfred announced walking to the bathroom door, "Eh, good for you Al~" Matthew said, beginning to unpack his things and watching Alfred disappear into the bathroom.

-^O^-

Gilbert made his way to the courtyard passing by a few girls whom giggled at the moment they saw him, and started whispering some girl-chatter to themselves that the Prussian never understood yet it wasn't a bad idea to give them his signature smirk.

Gilbert made his way through a pretty long hallway of dorms, "_Ugh these hallways never end." _He complained to himself and stopped at an open dorm, looking inside he smirked at two boys running around like headless chickens, "JACKPOT, BLONDES!" Gilbert thought to himself yet mentally slapped himself when he noticed that he had said it out loud. No one noticed him anyways, he gave one last look at both guys, smirked and continued his long trek to the courtyard.

-^O^-

Matthew sighed in relief to have arrived to the college safe and sound, "Hey Mattie, I'm goin' to a party~" Yeah that brought a tick to Matthew as he remembered his brother leaving him at about 6 in the afternoon. Yet, he knew Alfred would probably earn the rank of most popular in the college in no time. Socializing has it's wonders, Matthew thought sipping on a cup of coffee he had gotten from the enormous cafeteria right down stairs. It was almost midnight and Alfred still hasn't returned, the Canadian sighed wondering what kind of trouble he had gotten into. Matthew cuddled his stuffed polar bear in his arms, the only thing that comforted him since he was young, the only thing that had probably seen him suffer from being forgotten all the time; however, all that and he always forgot the name of the bear. Matthew stood up and walked to his nightstand to fix his alarm, "I'm sure Alfred'll come back soon" he said drained of energy. Yawning, he made his way into the covers of his bed, laying his head on the soft pillow and slowly closing his eyelids.

_Knock.  
><em>

_Knock._

_Knock._

The Canadian snapped his eyes open, he uncovered himself sighing , and walked over to the door swaying a little on the way. He opened the accursed door with an annoyed expression on his face. All Matthew could see were two figures, he rubbed his eyes cursing himself for not putting his eyeglasses on. He recognized his brother and some tall and slim character. "Alfred, do you have any idea what time it is? " Matthew questioned his brother's figure. Said America suddenly skipped into the room "sorry Mattie!" Alfred apologized hugging his brother. "Just don't do it again." Matthew sighed looking away from his brother's face , he was just too tired to argue with him. The Canadian turned his gaze to the tall guy in front of him. "Oh yeah Mattie~ This is Gilbert! He's a pretty cool guy " Introduced Alfred still embracing his exhausted brother.

Matthew barely recognized the man without his glasses all he could make out was white hair and something red, yet there was no doubt that he was taller than Matthew himself, a bit taller than his American brother. Matthew looked him over until the mysterious man skipped into the dorm the same way Alfred did. Matthew sighed almost being run over by the tall figure he struggled from the American's crushing hug and went to get his eyeglasses, finally having his normal sight back. The Canadian looked over to the tall man whom walked closer to Matthew towering him. "Hey! Name's Gilbert the awesome~ I'm not a magician I'm just pretty awesome~ You are?" introduced the Prussian.

Matthew looked up to the man's face, his eyes widened and light shade of pink painted his cheeks. Realizing that he should say something he looked away. "Wait, what did he just ask me" Matthew thought to himself, He looked into a pair of crimson red eyes "I like pancakes!" Matthew blurted out. Wait what? All Matthew could hear was his brother's obnoxious laughter. This wasn't going to be a good year of college.

~Merci~ 

**Jackie's Commentary: **IT STINKS DOESN'T IT? Anyways, I hope it'll be better~ So yeah please people you gotta review and tell me how I did cause' there are voices in my head tellin' me that I'm failing at this~ My goldfish totally forgot who I am after I read them the first paragraph but those are goldfish I guess. Heh. So yeah I kinda know how poor Canada feels now 8D

Sooo, suggestions are highly appreciated and I'll finish the second chapter as fast as I can~ so don't you worry your awesome reading heads. And review PLEASE.

Okay I'll shut up now. 


End file.
